


Impromptu

by orphan_account



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Lap Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Request fic. Sol and Axl get frisky in the dressing rooms.





	Impromptu

**Author's Note:**

> For Goodsause. Sorry I didn't get to the edging, I just couldn't make it work.
> 
> I guess I'm doing requests now. I've already plagued the tags with enough shitty porn, unless someone asks me for something I'm probably gonna take a break.

“Hmm. I dunno, chief, what do you think?”

Sol pushed the cigarette to the other side of his mouth. “Geez, do I look like a fashion designer? We’ve been here too long, just pick one.”

It was clear that wasn’t the answer Axl wanted. He frowned, turning his attention back to the metal rack he was shifting through. “Think I’m gonna try this one. Looks like it’ll fit better.” He pulled a pair of pants off the rack and tossed it onto the pile Sol was carrying. “Sorry for making you carry those, I’m gonna try ‘em on now.”

Sol grumbled something unintelligible as they walked back towards the fitting room. “Aww, c’mon. Don’t be such a grump. You _did_ promise me. Just think of it like a date!”

The man made an overdramatic display of walking into the room and dropping the stack onto the floor. He leaned against the nearest wall, dropping the stub of his cigarette on the tile and crushing it with his shoe. 

“Alright, let’s see ‘em.”

“Eh?” Axl froze in place. “Don’t you want to wait outside?”

He shrugged. “Didn’t think you’d care. After all, I’ve seen every inch of you already.” A smile quirked at the end of his mouth.

Axl looked at the half-open door, and slowly closed it. “Am I gonna like where this is going?”

“You will.” Sol’s voice dropped to a husky whisper. He sat down on the bench, admiring his own reflection for a moment, and patted his leg. “Leave the door unlocked.”

“Seriously? Do you _want_ to get in trouble?” 

“Such a worrier. We won’t get caught.”

Unconvinced, Axl merely rolled his eyes. “At least let me try one on first?”

The Gear shrugged, already unzipping his fly. “Sure. At least I’ll get a nice view.”

“Ugh, still not gone yet.” Axl thumbed over a yellowish bruise on his side, dropping his shorts on the floor. “I mean, I guess it’s better than a broken leg, but maybe can you watch your hands next time?”

“You didn’t seem to complain too much when I was eating you out yesterday.”

“Wh-” Already bright red, Axl gestured to the closed door furiously. “These aren’t soundproofed!”

“Then you’d better keep yourself quiet.” Sol grinned viciously.

The man’s honesty was charming in its own way, even if his manners left something to be desired. Axl knew he wasn’t exactly refined himself, but Sol already had a hand around his cock as he pulled on a pair of shorts from the top of the pile. He tried not to focus on his partner in the corner, instead getting a better look at himself in the mirror.

“What do you think?”

“Hmm. Not bad. Makes your ass look nice.”

“You mean it doesn’t always?”

Sol was giving him an odd look. Before he could ask, a large hand lashed out, grabbed him by the wrist, and all but dragged him into the man’s lap.

“Might be a bit too short, though.” Axl felt a warm hand sliding up the back of his thigh.

“Mmm- figured you’d like it?” He was already losing his composure, and they both knew it. It didn’t help that Sol was already plenty hard against him, with drops of pre soaking into the clean denim.

The Gear leaned in, taking a moment to bite the shell of his ear. “Take ‘em off, before I rip ‘em right off of you.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice, chief.” The angle was frustrating, but with enough tugging, Axl settled back down on top of Sol, feeling the man’s hands slip up higher on his bare skin.

“So soft…” The Gear purred, kneading the flesh under his fingertips. He rocked his hips, building up friction from the drag of skin on skin. “Better watch your mouth, unless you want someone to hear?”

In all the excitement, he’d almost forgotten. Rather than risk a moan, he just nodded.

Another wicked grin split Sol’s face. He leaned in close again. “Unless that’s what you want?”

A hand slid under either of his partner’s legs, spreading them wide until he could ease his cock in. He followed with a sharp thrust, earning him a muffled moan. Axl stiffened against him, burying his face against the side of his neck.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Sol asked between little jerky thrusts. “Complete strangers watching you whine and whimper on my dick?”

Axl wished he could have given a snarky reply, but he knew that trying to talk would only end badly. He dug his fingers into Sol’s jacket, trying not to think about how flustered he probably looked. Thinking straight was becoming a more and more difficult task. Every time he tried to pull his thoughts together, something hard slammed into his prostate, sending everything back into disarray.

As if Sol wasn’t already teasing him enough, he felt teeth ghosting against his throat a moment before they sank it. Not enough to pierce the skin, but he could tell that Sol was intent on leaving a nice bright mark. It stung, but _fuck_ it felt nice, mixing with the pleasure to make something even better, and it was impossible to not push himself closer, harder, forcing down a pleading beg for more.

It wasn’t a sensation that lasted long. Ice flooded his veins as the sound of knocking came from the other side of the door.

“Hello? Anyone in here?”

Sol didn’t slow his movements. Instead, he sent Axl a look, practically goading him to answer the question.

“Yes-!” The answer came out strangled. It wasn’t obvious, but it definitely didn’t sound right.

The knob rattled. Axl was sure he was going to die. “Are you okay, mister? Do you need some help?”

“E-everything’s fine!” He managed to stammer. “I just need a little more time- !”

“Oh, no need to rush yourself on my account! Just let me know if you need anything, alright?”

The stranger was barely out of earshot when Sol leaned in again. “Mmm, that was nice. You get so nice and tight when you’re afraid.”

“I can’t believe we’re actually doing this- ah-!”

“You’re right, should have done this _ages_ ago.”

The force of a thrust nearly sent him flying off of Sol’s lap. Axl caught sight of himself in the mirror. He looked like an absolute mess, burning red all the way up to his ears, eyes wide, and a pair of bites etched into his throat.

Sol noticed him staring. With one hand, he turned his partner’s head back to offer a messy, sloppy kiss. It doubled as a way to muffle the sound of surprise that nearly escaped his throat when the other hand settled on his crotch. 

It’s almost weird, not feeling the talons scraping against his skin. Sol’s hand still has the same warmth to it, though, and the calluses offer a different kind of friction that’s just as nice. Axl can still feel the cold prickle of fear in the nape of his neck, paranoid that someone might come bursting through the door out of nowhere, but...shit, had Sol been right? Did he _like_ the thought of getting caught?

With the combined efforts of Sol’s hand and his sloppy jerks, it isn’t long before he found himself spilling right out onto the man’s fingers- and if he wasn’t high off the mind-numbing haze, he would have been embarrassed.

By the time Axl can think straight again, Sol’s wiping his hand off the bench (he felt sorry for whoever had to clean those) and zipping his pants back up.

“Gonna have to do that again sometime.”

Axl shook his head in dismay, but ultimately, his smirk won out. “Well, I guess I do have a few more errands to run...”


End file.
